Under The Desk
by bluedayssilvernights
Summary: An unwelcome visit interrupts a moment between Chris and Wesker... Chris/Wesker, set before the event of Resident Evil 0 and 1


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings._

_Warnings: male/male oral sex scene._

He loved these moments, Chris realized while he slowly crawled under Wesker's desk. He looked up at his Captain for a second, and felt the man's hand caress his hair.

Chris sighed.

Thank God it was evening, and all their teammates had gone home. The S.T.A.R.S office was silent and dark, and the only room where the light was on was Wesker's office.

It had been quite a stressful day for the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team: they had received a tip about the location of the labs of some drugs dealers, but when they had arrived, the criminals had managed to move half of the stuff. Wesker and his team had acted professional, arresting them and collecting all the evidence, but Chief Irons still had complained. God, Chris couldn't stand that man.

"We really shouldn't do this here." Wesker's deep voice interrupted Chris's thoughts.

"Why not?" Chris asked, his smile turning into a naughty expression. "There's no one else."

"There's no one else _here_." Wesker replied a little more coldly, but he kept petting Chris' hair. "But this place is never empty, there are a lot of other policemen, and…"

Chris stopped listening and kneeled in front of him. He reached the crotch with his hands and pulled the zip down. Wesker stopped talking, and Chris was finally able to pull out his hardening dick. He slowly caressed it, while a familiar warmth began to spread from his lower stomach to between his legs.

It was the first time they did something like this at work. So far there had only been kisses or heavy make out sessions, hidden in Wesker's office and the locker room, but the more sexual aspects of their relationship were kept locked up to their homes.

It was quite thrilling, actually.

Chris felt Wesker's gaze on him and finally brushed his lips over him, running his tongue up and down at first, just teasing him.

Wesker said nothing and didn't even groan, but Chris was by then used to it: his Captain was practically always silent during sex, and the only soft moans he let out were the ones of when he was close to climax. Wesker's only reaction was to gently grab Chris' hair and push his head closer to his crotch.

His Captain sighed and spread his legs when Chris started swallowing him, first the tip, then more, and then more.

Chris was loving every minute of it: the thrilling feeling of doing something so forbidden at his workplace, and with his boss, of all people. His handsome, brave and admirable boss…

"Go faster." Wesker said, breaking the silence.

Chris obeyed, sucking and licking, alternating playfully between deepthroating and licking. If he weren't in such a small space, still under the desk, he would reach down and play with himself…

_Toc toc_.

They both jumped and Chris pulled the dick out of his mouth, grimacing. "Who…?" He murmured, but Wesker pushed him under the desk.

"Shut up." He ordered, stuffing himself back into his pants and running a hand over his hair in a desperate attempt to smooth it. He put his sunglasses on and said loudly. "Yes?"

Chris felt the door open and tried to hide under the desk the best he could.

"Wesker?" The deep, unpleasant voice of Chief Irons filled Chris's ears. "Knew you'd still be here."

"Chief Irons." Wesker said in the flat tone he always used when dealing with superiors.

"Always working till late hours, aren't you? What a diligent man." The fat man said. The words might be praising, but his voice was full of malevolence.

"What is it?" Wesker asked.

"Do you have those papers I asked you earlier?"

Chris felt the heavy steps get closer and closed his eyes, trying to breath as silently as possible. He could only imagine Irons's reaction if he found him under Wesker's desk: screams, insults, and two brutal layoffs. How could he ever find another job after that?

Surely it would have made an interesting curriculum: kicked out from the Air Force for insubordination and kicked out from the Police for sucking his superior's dick.

"Here." Wesker said, and Chris admired how calm and controlled his voice was. "Is there anything else?"

"Mmh." The Chief mumbled. "What about that girl? In your team?"

"Valentine?"

"Yeah. I got a good look at her today. She's pretty, I must say. Really pretty. Does she have a boyfriend? How's she? Does she put out?"

Chris opened and closed his mouth, furious. If that asshole only dared to touch Jill…

"She's a valuable member of the team, really professional." Wesker said, coldly. "Not interested in _putting out_, I guess. And I seriously doubt you're her type."

A tense silence fell, and Chris, still trembling with anger, closed his eyes. His knees and back were starting to hurt, and he prayed the Chief would leave as soon as possible.

"You think you're so smart, don't you?" Irons hissed. "You and your friend and his bitch of a wife. Whatever." His steps began to move away. "Oh, one last thing. That Redfield…"

Chris jumped.

"And the other one… Frost? Yesterday I saw them chat for thirty minutes with the receptionists. Tell them they're not paid to flirt."

"Sure, I'll talk to them tomorrow."

Irons finally got out of the office, without saying goodbye.

Chris waited thirty seconds, then crawled out of the desk and hold back a pained groan. "If that pig tries anything with Jill, I swear to God…"

"What were you and Frost doing with the receptionists?" Wesker interrupted him.

"Uh…" He glanced away. He didn't want to admit that Joseph Frost, one of the other members of the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team, had a crush on Sarah, one of the receptionists, and had asked Chris to be his wingman. "Nothing."

"Good." Wesker grasped his jaw with one hand and abruptly turned his face upward. "Because he's right, you know. You're not paid to flirt."

"And you're not paid to get your dick sucked at work, but here we are." Chris snapped, glaring at his sunglasses.

Wesker didn't laugh, but a faint smile brushed his thin lips. The grab that held Chris's face softened, and his fingers caressed Chris's cheek.

"You're right. Not really professional." He whispered. He was just staring at Chris from behind his sunglasses, and the younger man began to feel uncomfortable. _What is he thinking about?_ The younger man thought. He could never guess what crossed his Captain's mind…

Chris broke eye contact, trying to avoid blushing, and quickly unzipped and take out Wesker's dick. It was still half-hard, he noticed, while he licked his lips and began to jerk it off.

A few moments later he had once again his mouth full of Wesker, while his Captain caressed his hair.

"You're getting really good at this." Wesker said, slightly panting. "You make me proud."

Chris sped up hearing the praise, feeling pleased while his head bobbed between Wesker's legs. His Captain's approval meant everything to him. He was so perfect, so handsome, so h…

Wesker's hand grabbed his hair in a firm grip and began to move his head faster, while his breath got more irregular. With a strangled moan, he pushed Chris's head against his crotch, hiding his climax face from the younger man's curious eyes.

Chris tried to breath with his nose and suck at the same time, while his mouth was filled with a liquid with a salty taste. After a few seconds Wesker let him go and he tried to swallow all, but a bit of it dribbled down his chin.

"You look good like that." Wesker commented, sneering.

Chris barely refrained from flipping him off and stood up, starting to look for a tissue. Once he found it, he cleaned his face as best he could, thanking God for having shaved that morning.

Chris glanced out of the windows: it was already dark outside. He was about to ask if it would have been better to go to Wesker's apartment or his own to spend the night, but he hesitated: maybe his Captain was tired, and didn't feel like continuing…

"How about we go to my place?" Wesker suggested suddenly, adjusting his glasses and grabbing his car keys.

Chris grinned. He really loved these moments.

_Heyyy! Hope you like this! Thanks for reading !_

_PS: When Irons talks about Wesker's "friends", he's of course referring to Birkin and Annette, that at the time were bribing him to shut every possible investigation against Umbrella (couldn't resist hinting about them at least a bit ahah)_


End file.
